


Endless stretch of scenery...

by Arelate (Nana)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M, birthday!fic, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana/pseuds/Arelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red keeps his world right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless stretch of scenery...

For his twelfth birthday, Green gave Red a hat.

"Here."

It wasn't _any_ hat, though. It was an official, Pokemon League Expo hat, an item that wasn't even on _sale_.

"..."

Green shoved his present into Red's arms like it was on fire and ran away.

That year, he didn't wish him a happy birthday.

 

* * *

 

On Green's twenty-eighth birthday, Red still wears the hat Green gave him fifteen years ago.

"I can't believe you keep wearing this old thing..." Green removes the hat from Red's head and tries it on. He looks up to the sky. "Have you never noticed? It's like you're missing the top half of the world!"

Red smiles that stupid smile only Green can put on his face. He'd really like to explain why he doesn't have any business looking up without sounding cocky.

"Red?"

He takes the hat away from Green's head and kisses him.

Red knows he's not missing anything, because he always keeps his world right in front of him.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
